


Donald Lydecker, You Can Kiss My Transgenic Ass

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Eyes Only Dossier Stuff, F/M, Fluff and happiness, For Dark Angel's twentieth anniversary, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Short, The happy ending that Max deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: In the future, Max runs into Tinga's clone, Keema, on the night of her and Logan's anniversary. And Keema has dinner with them, and the three have a good time and make new friends.
Relationships: Keema & Logan, Logan Cale | Eyes Only/Max Guevara | X5-452, Max & Keema
Kudos: 1





	Donald Lydecker, You Can Kiss My Transgenic Ass

Max had been out at the market trying to find some strawberries for her anniversary with Logan, when she suddenly saw Tinga before her.

And she was calling her name and running after her sister before she could stop herself. It was only when Max got to her sibling’s side, though, that she realized that there was no way this was Tinga. She’d held Tinga’s lifeless body in her arms, after all. So, this was clearly her genetic twin.

Keema, as Max would later learn her name was, watched Max warily. And to try and reassure her fellow soldier—even in these peaceful times—Max flashed her barcode, and began explaining how she looked exactly like an X5 from her unit.

Max thought that Keema would walk away at this—as it perhaps became more and more clear, that she wished she was Tinga—but Keema seemed to become interested here. And she explained how her unit had never thought much of each other, but if Max was from Zack’s (the one where everyone saw each other as siblings), she’d like to spend more time with her.

And this was how Keema ended up coming over to Max’s apartment for her and Logan’s anniversary.

"So, tell me about yourself, Keema," Max was saying now, as she poured this new sister some spiked lemonade that Logan had been good to whip up, while Max cooked for a change. "Do you like having your hair long like Tinga did?"

Max thought the obvious answer was that she did, since the woman’s locks were nearly as long as Tinga's had been. But Keema surprised both Max and Logan—Max could tell by the look on her fiancé’s face—when she shook her head no. "Honestly, I only recently grew it out. My hair actually frizzes when it’s short… and as pretty as it is, it’s hard to take care of. So I thought if it was longer, maybe some of that curl could be pulled out of it. I don’t know."

Max thought about telling Keema that her hair was kind of the same way—so she wasn’t crazy to think it—but stopped when she worried it might hint to Keema that she not only wanted her to be somewhat like Tinga deep down, but also like her.

Thankfully, Logan stepped in when Max opened her mouth once, twice, three times, with nothing to say to that. “Objectively speaking, your face seems to be the kind that pairs better with long hair, Miss Keema. So, I think you growing it out was a good idea for two reasons, and you should probably keep it that way."

And Max laughed outright here, as she elbowed Logan in the side (Keema also giggled). Because Max could tell that Logan was trying to tell her to let Keema be herself, not Tinga, but he was also worried that his trying to make conversation might make it sound like he’d been trying to hit on Keema. But Max knew better, of course. And Keema probably wouldn’t go for someone who had clearly felt so awkward saying all of that.

"I... I've read some things about Tinga, you know,” Keema said, as she took a bite of the vegan pasta that Max had made. “I'm aware that she owned a bakery. And I like sweets like I do... But please don't expect that I'm going to be exactly like my twin, and fill her role in your heart."

"We would never expect that of you, Keema. Promise," Max said. And she reached across the table and put a hand atop her new friend's. Max hoped that Keema could feel with the gesture, all the love she felt for her Manticore siblings and how she herself was a part of that, too.

"And I think Max learned to expect that kind of thing, Keema, when she saw how different Alec is from Ben... or how Joshua was nothing like Isaac. And even funnier: how she and Sam couldn’t be any more different."

And after all three of them laughed at this truth—that Manticore twins were somehow nothing like the one they were cloned from—Max got the beer out, and the real party started… and it was fun.

And Max thanked the Blue Lady that she could have yet another anniversary away from Manticore and out of White's clutches... but more importantly, with the family and man that she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short story I wrote to celebrate Dark Angel’s twentieth anniversary. 
> 
> Keema is actually a canon character from the Eyes Only Dossier. And I know the show writers had thought about bringing her into it.


End file.
